phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Tri-Stone Area/Transcript
(Scene opens up at night, then goes to daytime, showing the subtitles "27,000 BC".) (Gerb chisels on a stone) Phinabunk: Hmm? Nei. (Grinding) (Looks at another stone) Hmm? Nei. (Throws it in Bunka's mouth) Ah? Nei. (Camera pans to Bunka, who grinds another stone. A squirrel rolls by balancing on a nut) Gerb? (Gerb shows a stone) Ah! (Camera pans to the stone) Oh whaa! Isabelock: (enters yard) Mei Phinabunk! Whakka chuka'? Phinabunk: Mei Isabelock, Gerb n mi maka du whaa. Isabelock: Oh, a whaa. Boofgard: (While dragging Baljug in) Mei gah! (Baljug laughs) Phinabunk: Mei Boofgard n Baljug. Boofgard: Whakka chuka'? Isabelock: Boofgard! (Boofgard laughs nervously) (Cut to an office showing Dan and Swampy in stop motion) Swampy: Whoa, whoa, whoa. So—so they're just gonna be talking in "cave-talk"? Dan: Yeah! I think Doofenshmirtz is just gonna grunt. Swampy: Oh—How are people gonna know what's going on? Dan: Oh—Periodically we're just gonna cut to you and me, just explaining it just like this in this sort of photo-animation. Swampy: Wh—Why don't we just film it? Live action? Dan: Nah, it's not the budget. Swampy: Ah, yeah. How are the kids gonna know who we are? (Text bubbles appear with arrows pointing to Dan and Swampy, showing their names) Swampy: Oh! That's nice. Okay. But where's Perry? Dan: (Prepares to write on the drawing board) Ah! (Bunka is in his lair, wearing a skull helmet implied to be a fedora) Monobrow: Meh ti bi bunga gunga. Unga gunga Doofengung cougga lunga. (Gnarl swings next to Monogram, screeching and chattering loudly) Monobrow: Gnarl!!!!!! (Gnarl leaves) Monobrow: Unga lunga alunga. Counga lunga bleh ah... (Monobrow waves Bunka away, who salutes and runs off. Monobrow slips on a banana peel as Gnarl swings by with a bunch of bananas screeching) Monobrow: 'Gnarl!!!! ''(A caveman pushes in a delivery of rock slabs for Phinabunk and Gerb) '''Caveman: Ugga bugga bajunga ba googoo googa di whaaa? Phinabunk: Ah. Ah giar. Caveman: Eh. (Lawrence gets ready to go hunting) Da: Ah bu ga bu dar. Mag: Ah bu ga bu dar. Dan doo par gu spar. Da: Shank oo dar. (Mog and Da sniff each others armpits) Da: Bakoo ar! Mag: Bakoo ar! (Mog unbends her back. She walks to a mirror and sees her hair) Chakka lakka! Can-tok? (Gets her staff) Igga raba oh. Can-tok: Mag! Moag! Can-tok ta charga? Mag: Ah, Can-tok. Yar ta charga. (Gives Can-tok the staff) Can-tok: Essu! Mag: Ah quag. Can-tok: Ah quag, Mag! (Looks at the staff) Can-tok in charga. (evil laughing) (Outside) Can-tok: Phinabunk de Gerb! Can-tok ta charga! Phinabuk: Can-tok in charga? Du mhakka satellakkah? (Can-tok growls. She walks into the house, slams the door and peeks out the window. She goes to the rock recliner and talks to Stacy via drumming on a hollow log) (Stacy replies by playing a drum beat back) (Song: "Quirky Worky Song" (Caveman Version)) (Grunting) (Baljug, Isabelock and Boofgard salute, and chop a giant block, revealing a smaller block. Phinabunk tells them to make the wheel out of it, and Baljug, Isabelock and Boofgard salute. They make the shape, forming a hole in the stone) Bunkalunk Bunkalunk Bunkalunka! (Doofenshmirtz laughs hysterically at water slowly dripping off a stalactite. This repeats till Bunka da Bunkaquan crashes through the wall) Doofengung: A Bunkaquan? (Bunka puts on his head gear) Doofengung: Bunka da Bunkaquan?! (Doofengung gestures that Bunka could have simply climbed the ladder to the open balcony instead of smashing in through the side. He then pulls a cord which drops a trap made from bone onto Bunka) Doofengung: Ah, Bunka da Bunkaquan... bakka lakka! (Backstory begins and a tetrapod with Doofengung's face climbs onto dry land, looks around, and goes back into the water) Doofengung: Ah, Bunka da Bunkaquan... (Doofengung grunts and gestures toward a cave painting depicting the famous evolution of man series. He gestures that he is the crouching figure and shows disdain for the upright figure, who happens to resemble Roger Doofenshmirtz. He imitates Roger standing upright and being a doof.) Doofengung: Ama wrog? (More grunting and gesturing and we see Caveman Roger Doofenshmirtz lounging in splendor eating grapes, being served a side of ribs by a blond cavewoman, and perhaps hosting a garden party. By contrast, Doofengung gestures to his decaying cave) Doofengung: Uh? Blahh! (A piece of a stalactite breaks off) Uh? Blahh! Uh? Blahh! Uh? BLAHH!!! (Back to Dan and Swampy's office) Dan: You know what? I think you're right. This was a bad idea. Swampy: No, no, no, no... This is starting to work. This is really good. Dan: Really? Swampy: Yeah. Get, get up, get up, get out of the way! Give me the pen. So Phinabunk and Gerb have already invented the wheel and are getting ready to show their friends... (Phinabunk reveals a wheel-shaped rock) Phinabunk: Ta-da! Boofgard: (Scratching his head, confused) Ta-da? Phinabunk: Ah, ta-da! (He hums as he rolls with his wheel. He stops at Boofgard and gets off) Ta-da! (Boofgard picks up the wheel) Phinabunk: Ah? (Boofgard puts the wheel on Baljug) Boofgard: Ta-da. (Inside, Can-tok is still drumming on the hollow log. Phinabunk is seen through the window rolling with his wheel) Can-tok: Oauh! (Walks outside) Phinabunk de Gerb, gu bagga dadada! (The kids, except Phinabunk and Boofgard, are seen rolling with their wheels) Phinabunk: Mei, Can-tok, ti makka whaa! Can-tok: De whaa? (Boofgard hits himself on the head with his own wheel and laughs) Boofgard: Du whaa! (Laughs) Can-tok: Phinabunk da Gerb, du go gunga busta! Mi tele Mag! (Calls out) Mag! Phinabunk: (Points and commands each of the others, who are riding their own wheels) Daa! Daa! Daa! (The four children end up in a rectangular plan form) Phinabunk: Gerb, tu kanga machia du kanga! Baljug: Wa tu kanga? Phinabunk: Gerb? (Gerb displays a small tablet inscribed with what appears to be a Humvee design) Phinabunk: Ah! Tu kanga! (At Bobbi's Hair Emporium) Can-tok: Mag! Phinabunk De Gerb gunga bunga doo whaa! Doo whaa! Doo whaa! (Pause) DOO WHAA! Bobbi: Daa whaa? Mag: Nei Can-tok, lakka whakka. Can-tok: (Growls) Bobbi: Can-tok, uh, enthusilakkah. Mag: Can-tok, bunka lunka. (At Doofengung's lair), Doofengung: Ah, Bunka da Bunkaquan. Eh. (Laughs) Ah rar! (Opens the curtains) Da may deh herayar~! (Picks the ''Stick-Inator up)'' Ah? Eh? (Camera pans to Bunka) Ah! (Shows a stone drawing) Eh, Bunka da Bunkaquan. (Taps the stone drawing) Eh? Heh, eh? Heh? (The stone drawing shows Doof's plan, as the characters in the drawing move) (Cut back to Dan and Swampy) Dan: Oh, so Doof's going to poke the mammoths with his Stick-inator and they'll stampede Roger and his friends away from their home, and Doof can live there. Swampy: Now, wasn't that clear? Dan: No. Swampy: Well, then it's a good thing we're doing (Does a pose) this then. (Cut to Can-tok) Can-tok: Can-tok ni ta charga. Mag neega lunga Can-tok Mag. (Notices a Humvee. The camera zooms out of a wheel, switches to Gerb, who's driving, Phinabunk, Baljug, Isabelock as passengers, and Boofgard is running on its back wheel. As they ride, the kids shout) Can-tok: Phinabunk de Gerb! (Runs after it. At a glacier he notices Jerabunk) Jerabunk: Mei Can-tok. Can-tok: Mei Jerabunk. (Giggles) (The kids ride by Conk) Conk: (Laughs) Phinabunk de Gerb! (The camera zooms out, noticing his foot stuck in the glacier) Ah! Banggah. (At a jungle, Can-tok runs through the bushes, and comes out with Candace's hairstyle. She notices it, messes it up and continues running) Can-tok: (sceamming) (The kids are riding by a leafless tree with two vultures, a small one and a big one. The big vulture notices Can-tok, flies after her and grabs her. The vulture flies to the volcano, as the kids are shouting down below. Can-tok looks down at the Humvee, then at the Vulture. She hits it with the staff) Can-tok: (Screams) (Lands on a tree, slides down it, breaking it's branches and slides down the volcano. As she stops, the rock on the staff is in the lava) Can-tok: Huh? (The kids below are still riding in the Humvee) Can-tok: Oh! Phinabunk de Gerb! Can-tok busta Phinabunk de Gerb! (Picks up the staff, noticing steam billowing from the rock) Shtok smoke il lakka? (Grabs the steam and lets go of it) Ah? Mag: Can-tok! Can-tok: (Gasps) Mag! (Notices Mag, then the kids and the Humvee) Mag busta Phinabunk de Gerb! (Starts running) Mag! Mag! (Cut to Doofengung) Doofengung: (Laughs) (Doofengung puts down a ladder, climbs it, and sticks his branch into a mammoth's butt. Instead of stampeding the house nearby, the mammoth growls, turns around and glares at Doofengung for several moments; Doofengung laughs sheepishly and runs off as the mammoths stampede after him) (As for Can-tok, she catches up with Mog) Can-tok: Mog! Phinabunk de Gerb makka du kanga! Mag: Du kanga? (Doofengung runs by, followed by the mammoths. Doofengung runs over the Humvee, but the mammoths destroy it) Can-tok and Mag: (Coughing) Can-tok: Mog, butta! (Notices that the Humvee is broken) Nei! (runs up to it) Nei, nei, nei, nei! Phinabunk: Oh, mei, Mag. Mag: Mei, Phinabunk, mei, Gerb. Can-tok: Nein!!! (Suddenly, the end of Can-tok's staff sparks and grows a flame on it) Phinabunk: Wow. Can-tok makka ze foomfa! Can-tok: Foomfa? Mag: Can-tok makka foomfa! Can-tok: Ah, Can-tok makka foomfa! (holds the staff high) Can-tok ta charga. (Meanwhile, the mammoths are still going after Doofengung. As they do, they destroy Doofengung's lair. Doofengung is then shown alone on the ground coughing) Doofengung: Koya, Bunka da Bunkaquan! (Seeing Bunka walking away) Aw, bungkua! (That night, everyone is around Can-tok's fire enjoying it) Da: So, Can-tok makka foomfa. Jerabunk: Eh, foomfa, kookalaka. Can-tok: (laughing) Jerabunk. Isabelock: (wiggling her toes in front of the fire) Can-tok makka foomfa! Baljug:'' '(sees Bunka) Bakida, Bunkaquan! (Now, we turn to Phinabunk and Gerb. As Phinabunk eats a marshmallow, Gerb speaks English) '''Gerb: I guess we should wait until tomorrow before we tell them about our new language. Phinabunk: Yes, yes we should. (Scene shifts to Dan and Swampy one last time) Dan: Eh, all right, I'll buy that, but it still feels like it's missing something. (They think for a moment, then...) Dan and Swampy: The song! Dan: Okay, how about something like... Zupa, daya! Zupa, daya! Swampy: Do it again. (As the song plays, Dan and Swampy and Phinabunk, Gerb and the gang sing and dance) (Song: "Zubada")' All: Zupa, daya! Zupa, daya! Zupa, daya! Zupa, daya! Zupa, daya! Isabelock/Caveside Girls: (Ooooh...) All: Zupa, daya! Zupa, daya! Zupa, daya! Zupa, daya! Baljug: (Yaiiii, yai yai yai yai yai yai yai yai yaaiioh!) All: Zupa, daya! Zupa, daya! Zupa, daya! Gerb: Ooga ooga ooga ooga. Phinabunk: Ooh chaka ooh chaka! Isabelock/Caveside Girls: Kay carga mana hoo! (Hoo!) Mog/Da/Can-tok/Jerabunk: Ya ya ya! Isabelock/Caveside Girls: Gunga larga mungalo! Boofgard and Baljug: Zooga ooga chonga! Isabelock/Caveside Girls: Beep boppa zabodu! All: Chucka lacka moo eetchie she ma goo! Chucka lacka moo eetchie she ma goo! Chucka lacka moo eetchie Eetchie she ma ooga! Gerb: Ooga ooga ooga ooga. All: Chucka lacka moo eetchie to ma goo! End Credits (Song: "Zubada") Phinabunk: Ooh chaka ooh chaka! Isabelock/Caveside Girls: Kay carga mana hoo! (Hoo!) Mog/Da/Can-tok/Jerabunk: Ya ya ya! Isabelock/Caveside Girls: Gunga larga mungalo! Boofgard and Baljug: Zooga ooga chonga! Isabelock/Caveside Girls: Beep boppa zabodu! All: Chucka lacka moo eetchie she ma goo! Chucka lacka moo eetchie she ma goo! Chucka lacka moo eetchie Eetchie she ma ooga! Gerb: Ooga ooga ooga ooga. All: Chucka lacka moo eetchie to ma goo! Category:Transcripts Category:T